The Most Beautiful Day
by ParkSooRa-ArisaUzuNami
Summary: Teman-teman Naruto menghilang sejak Naruto masuk rumah sakit. Kemana mereka? Baca kelanjutannya. Special dedicated to Naruto's Birthday. Don't like, Don't Read! No pairings. RnR please?


**Holaa~! Kita ketemu lagee! Saya membuat fic khusus ulang tahun Narutoo! Langsung aja ya! Ayo baca!**

**Warning!: Mungkin OOC, MissTypo, sedikit AU.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~The Most Beautiful Day~**

"Hm.. Kondisi Dia membaik. Cepat sekali perkembangannya. Padahal, 1 minggu yang lalu, saat selesai bertarung dengan Sasuke, kondisinya sangat parah. Malah sampai koma. Mungkin ini, berkat Kau, Sakura." Kata perempuan setengah baya berambut panjang dan blonde memegang pundak Sakura. Ya, dia Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"Eh? Karena Aku, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura keheranan sambil mengerutkan kening dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Setiap hari, Kamu merawat Naruto dengan baik. Bahkan Kamu tidak tidur semalaman." Kata Shizune yang sedang menggendong Tonton.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Naruto 'kan sahabatku. Sebagai sahabat, harus melindungi sahabatnya sendiri, 'kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Ya. Kamu benar." Pinta Tsunade. "Oh ya, saatnya Kami pergi. Kalian bisa menjenguk Naruto sekarang." Tambah Tsunade.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Kata Team 7 sambil membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu, Team 7 berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit untuk ke kamar rawat Naruto.

Kamar 1010

TOK TOK TOK

KRIEEK.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, dan Sai memasukki kamar rawat Naruto. Muka Naruto masih terlihat pucat dan sangat lelah.

"Naruto, apa Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sakura-chan, Sai.." ujar Naruto sambil melihat orang-orang yang di depannya satu-persatu.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Kata Sai dengan senyum khas nya.

"Hai, Sai. Emm..Aku..Baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Aku sudah bosan di RS terus, dan tidur di kamar yang bau obat ini. Aku sangat benci RS.." Naruto mengeluh.

"Semua orang membencinya, Naruto. Kecuali yang bekerja di sini tentunya. Termasuk Aku. Haha." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

2 jam sudah mereka mengobrol di kamar Naruto. Kadang-kadang Yamato bercanda, dan hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan tawa yang dipaksakan dan senyum tipis. Mungkin Dia masih sedih mengingat Sasuke yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk diajak Naruto kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

**Flashback mode: on**

_CIP CIP CIP. DUAAAR! BAK BIK BUK! TRINGG!_

"_Hahh..Hahh.."_

"_Apa maumu, Naruto? Apa Kau belum mendengar jawabanku? Aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha!" seru Sasuke._

"_Cih." Naruto meludahkan darah yang sedari tadi berkumpul di mulutnya. "Ok. Dan sekarang, APA MAUMU SEKARANG? APA YANG KAU INGINKAN? KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ITACHI! ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN DARI DULU 'KAN? DAN MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI KE KONOHA, HAHHH?" seru Naruto dengan sangat keras. Emosinya tidak dapat dipendam lagi. Saking sebalnya, Dia menitikkan air mata._

"_Apa yang Kumau? AKU MAU MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA! ITU YANG KU MAU! PUAS, NARUTO?" _

"_AKU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA KARENA MEREKA SUDAH MENYURUH ITACHI UNTUK MEMBANTAI KLAN UCHIHA!" seru Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya. _

"_Sa-sasuke-kun.." Sakura dan yang lain berlindung di tempat yang aman. Tempatnya dekat dengan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura menangis, dan Kakashi terlihat lelah, kecewa akan Sasuke, marah, sedih. Emosinya sudah bercampur-campur saat ini. Team 7,8,9 dan 10 diberi tugas dari Tsunade untuk mencari Sasuke. Mereka sangat kelelahan. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai sudah terluka parah. Mereka sedang diobati oleh Ino, dan Sakura. Hinata dan Tenten juga ikut membantu mengobati yang masih terluka ringan._

"_Mau jawab apa lagi Kau Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata kanannya sudah mengalirkan darah sejak tadi akibat menggunakan mangekyou sharingan terlalu banyak._

"_Sasuke. Aku mohon. Kembalilah ke Konoha." Kata Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum._

_Emosi Sasuke sudah tidak ditahan lagi. Langsung saja dia menyerang Naruto yang belum siap sama sekali. "CHIDORI NAGASHI!"_

"_AKH!"_

_Jurus Chidori Nagashi Sasuke hampir mengenai jantung Naruto. Naruto langsung ambruk. Sasuke serta Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo melarikan diri. _

"_NARUTO!" _

_Sakura dan Kakashi berlari kearah Naruto. Kakashi langsung menggendong Naruto ke tempat dimana dia dan lainnya berisitirahat. Sakura dan Ino mengobati Naruto sebisa mungkin. _

"_Naruto..Bertahanlah.." gumam Sakura._

"_Erghh…Sa-Sasuke.." gumam Naruto dengan suara kecil. Lama-lama, pandangan Naruto semakin kabur, dan akhirnya Dia pingsan. _

"_NARUTO!"_

**Flashback mode: off**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto. Hey, Naruto!"

"Eh? A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Dari tadi melamun terus." Tanya Sakura balik.

"Apa Kau memikirkan Sasuke?" Tanya Sai dengan santai.

"Sai!" Sakura menginjak kaki Sai dengan kencang.

"K-kau benar, Sai.. Tolong..Tinggalkan Aku. Aku ingin sendiri.." kata Naruto sambil menunduk lemas.

"Tapi, Naruto-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mungkin Naruto butuh istirahat. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Besok kita bisa menjenguknya." Kata Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Umm..Baiklah, Sensei." Kata Sakura. "Naruto, kami pulang ya." Ujar Yamato.

"Iya. Terima kasih kalian sudah menjengukku." Gumam Naruto lemas.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar di pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Lumayan untuk menyegarkan tubuh setelah bangun tidur. Tiba-tiba, Sakura bertemu Tsunade.

"Ohayou, Tsunade-sama." Sapa Sakura ceria.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Ehm..Sakura. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kata Tsunade.

"Boleh. Apa yang ingin Tsunade-sama tanyakan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita bicarakan di situ saja." Kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk kios dango Mitarashi.

Kios Dango Mitarashi.

"Jadi begini, Sakura." Kata Tsunade sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak melihat Team Gai, Team Kurenai, dan Team Asuma. Kau tahu, mereka kemana? Setahuku, aku tidak memberikan mereka misi. Apa lagi, mereka bareng-bareng. Kecuali pada saat pencarian Sasuke." Pinta Tsunade memberikan penjelasan.

"Ah. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Aku tidak tahu mereka kemana. Waktu itu, Aku pergi ke toko bunganya Ino, tapi tumben bukan Dia yang melayani. Melainkan Ayahnya. Aku Tanya, 'Ino kemana?', Ayahnya jawab, 'Aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi tanpa memberikan izin kepadaku. Aku Tanya ke orangtuanya Shikamaru, dan Chouji, mereka juga tidak tahu. Ya kuanggap aja Dia diberikan misi oleh Tsunade-sama.'. Ayahnya bahkan tidak tahu Ino dimana." Jelas Sakura panjang.

"Oh begitu ya." Kata Tsunade sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

Hening.

"Menurutmu, mereka pergi kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk! Anda membuatku kaget saja, Tsunade-sama." Kata Sakura sambil meminum teh hijaunya karena tersedak dango tadi.

"Ah. Gomen." Tsunade menjawab dengan santai.

"Ehm..Aku tidak tahu ya, mereka kemana.. Tapi, kalau ke Akatsuki 'kan, gak mungkin. ….. Mungkin saja mereka mencari Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Benar juga. Tapi Sasuke itu bukan Akatsuki lagi. Dia sudah pergi dari Akatsuki dan membuat kelompok. Namanya Team 'Taka'. Dulunya 'Hebi', sekarang menjadi 'Taka'."

"Iya ya. Aku lupa. Tapi..Mereka berani sekali mencari Sasuke. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menyenangi Naruto. Ingat. Hari Minggu ini Naruto ulang tahun." Kata Sakura mengingati.

"Hampir saja Aku lupa. Kuharap mereka bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Dan..Mungkin saja Kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya.." ejek Tsunade dengan muka centilnya. *dijotos tsunade*

Sakura ber_blushing_ ria. "A-ah! Tsu-Tsunade-sama bicara apa sih?" Sakura gelagapan. Tsunade hanya tertawa kecil.

"Err..Tsunade-sama. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang.." kata Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri.

Tsunade dan Sakura membayar dango dan teh yang tadi mereka pesan. Lalu, Tsunade pergi ke gedung Hokage, dan Sakura ke rumah sakit Konoha.

* * *

**10.30 AM.**

Setelah Sakura mengurusi pasien-pasien rumah sakit, Dia keluar dari rumah sakit sebentar untuk istirahat. Dia sedang duduk-duduk di taman. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-san." Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang. Dari suaranya, sepertinya cowok.

Sakura menengok ke belakang. "Neji-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ke cowok itu. Rupanya dia Neji.

Neji duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan seseorang ke Kamu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." Kata Neji dengan santai.

"Oh. Ok. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, dari mana saja kalian? Setelah Naruto masuk rumah sakit, kalian menghilang entah kemana.." ujar Sakura.

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti.."

Tak lama kemudian, datang segerombol orang. Kira-kira ada 12 orang. Dibelakangnya tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hai Sakura!" panggil Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. "Hey, ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura keheranan. "Kami punya kejutan untukmu," kata Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Neji sudah berdiri di sebelah Tenten sejak tadi.

"TADAA~!"

DEG!

Baju itu..

DEG!

Rambut itu..

DEG!

Wajah itu..

DEG!

Tidak mungkin!

Itu.. Sasuke!

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura kecil. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

Kakashi yang numpang lewat, tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa i-" omongan Kakashi terputus. Dia kaget melihat Sasuke, yang dulu mantan muridnya, telah kembali. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke.. Ka-kapan Kau kembali? Siapa yang membuatmu kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kami seret kesini~!" seru Lee dan Gai sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ja-jadi.. Kalian pergi selama 1 minggu, untuk membawa Sasuke kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iyha. Behul sehahi!" "Han juha hahiah hahi kahi huntuk Hahuho yhang bhesok bherhulang hahun!" seru Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya. (Translate: "Iya. Betul sekali!" "Dan juga hadiah dari kami untuk Naruto yang besok berulang tahun!)

Sakura dan Kakashi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sasuke setelah kami bujuk, dia mau datang dengan senang hati." Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dengan pasirnya. Serta juga Kankuro dan Temari.

**BLUK.**

Sakura memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.. A-arigato.." Sakura terisak. Terharu, sedih, senang, emosinya telah bercampur sekarang. Begitu pula Kakashi. Kakashi menitikkan air mata hanya sedikit.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengusap air matanya. Sasuke tampak _blushing_.

"Lebih baik, Sasuke ke Tsunade-sama sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk. Serta Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakura, Kakashi dan Gai pergi ke gedung Hokage.

Ruang Hokage.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Masuk."

Sakura masuk duluan. Yang lainnya masih diluar.

"Tsunade-sama, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu." Kata Sakura.

"Suruh masuk."

Sakura menyuruh Kakashi, Gai, dan Team Taka masuk.

Mata Tsunade dan Shizune melebar setelah melihat Sasuke. Kaget tentunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ya." Sasuke mengangguk.

* * *

**SKIP TIME.**

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke ditanyain, dan diberi tahu oleh Tsunade, mereka pergi.

"Wah, Karin-san, Suigetsu-san, dan Juugo-san berarti akan menjadi WDK dong." Kata Sakura ceria.

"WDK? Apa itu?" Tanya Suigetsu keheranan.

"Warga Desa Konoha." Jawab Juugo.

"Kok Kamu tahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nebak. Hehe." Jawab Juugo lagi.

"Dan kalian, resmi jadi Genin." Kaat Kakashi sambil menengok ke Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo.

"Genin? Gak salah tuh? Kenapa gak Chuunin aja?" seru Karin. Merasa gak terima jadi Genin.

"Sudah keputusan Tsunade-sama. Naruto juga masih Genin. Sasuke juga." Kata Gai.

"Hah? Naruto masih Genin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tumben kamu kaget Sasuke-kun. Iya. Naruto 'kan belajar sama Jiraiya-sensei selama 2,5 tahun. Jadi, waktu pelantikan Chuunin, Naruto tidak ada. Kamu juga Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Argh. Kusso.." Entah kenapa, setelah pergi dari Konoha beberapa tahun, sifat Sasuke berubah.

* * *

**19.00 PM**

Tampak ramai di rumah Naruto. Padahal yang punya rumah tidak ada. Ada yang menghias ruangan, ada yang membersihkan ruangan, ada yang sibuk di dapur untuk memasak, ada yang bolak-balik ke kulkas, ada yang keluar untuk membeli sesuatu, dan lain-lain.

"Oi~! Kata Tsunade-sama, Naruto baru pulang jam 12 malam! Dan Aku yang disuruh untuk mengantarnya ke sini!" seru Sakura yang baru datang membawa plastik yang berisi hiasan-hiasan.

"Baguslah!"

"Hey, Sakura! Tolong ambilkan lem yang ada disebelahmu!" suruh Shikamaru. (tumben shikamaru mw bantu.)

Sakura mengambil lem yang disebelahnya ke Shikamaru. Lalu Dia menuju ke dapur untuk membantu teman-temannya yang sedang memasak.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, iya Sakura! Tolong dong, Kamu belikan kertas kado, blablabla," kata Temari yang sibuk ngebuat adonan kue.

"Wakatta." Sakura berjalan keluar. Dia pergi untuk membeli apa yang dikatakan oleh Temari.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Kamar apartemen Naruto sekarang sudah terlihat rapi. Hiasan-hiasan sudah menggantung di dinding apartemen Naruto. Hiasannya sederhana saja. Sprei yang menempel di tempat tidur Naruto sudah diganti yang bagus, dan bersih. Gordennya pun diganti. Kamar Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih rapi, dan bersih dibanding sebelumnya. Semoga, Naruto senang. Itulah yang ada di benak mereka yang sejak tadi menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

"Ah, sudah jam 23.30. Aku harus menjemput Naruto." Ujar Sakura sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada di apartemen Naruto.

"Oke. Jangan lupa jalannya dilambatin." Kata Kankuro yang sedang duduk-duduk untuk berisitirahat.

"Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku." Kata Sakura. Dan langsung saja Sakura keluar untuk pergi ke RS menjemput Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san!" sapa Sakura saat berpapasan dengan Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Tsunade, dan Shizune. "Kalian mau ke apartemennya Naruto, 'kan?" tambah Sakura.

"Iya. Tapi aku ingin menjemput Sasuke dulu." Kata Kakashi yang masih membaca Icha-Icha Tacticsnya.

"Oh. Ok. Aku ingin menjemput Naruto dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti!" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil kearah RS yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

* * *

**Di kamar rawat Naruto.**

"Naruto, apa kamu sudah siap kembali ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Haha. Tentu saja lah, Sakura-chan! Aku tidak sabar untuk tidur di tempat tidurku yang lama!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kamu pakai dulu." Sakura langsung menutup mata Naruto dengan ikat kepala Sakura.

"A-apa-apaan ini, Sakura-chan? Aku mau diapain?" Naruto sedikit memberontak ketika matanya tiba-tiba ditutup.

"Sudah. Kau ikut saja." Sakura menuntun Naruto keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto. Lalu, mereka pergi ke rumah Naruto.

* * *

**Di rumah Naruto.**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Kata Sakura sambil membuka ikat kepalanya yang menutup mata Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menghilang entah kemana.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Naruto kebingungan. Ada sebuah kue, dan diatasnya terdapat lilin yang berbentuk angka '17' menyala. Kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap. Lampu-lampu tidak menyala. Naruto mendekati kue itu.

"_Happy birthday, Naru. Happy birthday Naru. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday, Naruto."_

Terdengar sekelompok orang bernyanyi 'Happy Birthday' untuk Naruto. Naruto tampak kaget.

Tiba-tiba, lampu menyala, dan di depan Naruto sudah ada seseorang yang terlihat familiar baginya.

"Sa-Sasuke? K-kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Dia ta percaya bahwa yang di depannya itu Sasuke.

"Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun, ya." Kata Sasuke.

'Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, pukul aku!' batin Naruto sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini bukan mimpi, dobe." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mendadak memeluk Sasuke. Melampiaskan kerinduannya kepada Sasuke. "Arigatou Sasuke..Arigatou.." isak Naruto. Naruto terisak.

"Mau sampai mau nangis-nangis, Naruto? Bukankah harusnya hari ini kau bahagia? Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu!" seru Tsunade.

"Eh?" Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dan mengelap air mata yang menempel di wajahnya. "Memangnya hari ini aku ulang tahun?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bakaa! Ini 'kan tanggal 10 Oktober! Masa kau lupa sendiri hari ulang tahunmu sih?" Sakura sedikit membentak kearah Naruto. Yang lain hanya terkekeh. Kecuali Shino, Neji, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Mereka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya ya.. Aku lupa.. Hehehe.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"N-Naruto-kun.. A-Ayo ditiup l-lilinnya.." _Guess who?_ Ya, Hinata. Muka Hinata seperti biasa, sangat merah. Dia mengangkat kue dan sekarang sudah ada di depan wajah Naruto.

"Jangan lupa minta permohonan, Naruto-kun!" teriak Lee yang bisa membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu tuli.

'Aku harap, aku bisa menjadi Hokage terkuat yang pernah ada, dan tidak sombong! Dan aku ingin, bertemu dengan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Ero-Sennin!' Naruto menunduk mengucapkan permohonannnya dalam hati. Lalu dia meniup lilinnya dengan bersemangat.

"Horee~! Potong kuenyaa~!" seru Chouji. Dia sudah bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk memakan kue maksudnya.. *author dinikudan sensha*

Hinata memberi pisau ke Naruto untuk memotong kuenya. Naruto memotong kuenya secara perlahan, dan menaruhnya di piring kecil yang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Mau kau berikan ke siapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Emm..Siapa ya? Sasuke saja deh!" Naruto memberikan piring berisi kue itu ke Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kamu."

"Ah.. Arigato, Naruto." Sasuke mengambil kue itu.

Selanjutnya, Naruto memotong beberapa kue lagi, untuk Sakura, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, dan Yamato.

Semuanya berhamburan menyalami Naruto, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun baginya. Setelah itu, mereka mengambil kue.

"Naruto, selamat ulang tahun." Gaara menyalami Naruto.

"Gaara? Kau datang juga ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau mau juga ke sini!" seru Naruto ceria.

"Hn. Dipak-Ah!" Temari menginjak kaki Gaara dengan keras. "Haha. Gaara yang mau kesini kok, Naruto." Kankurou meralat omongan Gaara. Ya, sebenarnya sih Gaara dipaksa Temari dan Kankurou datang ke ulang tahunnya Naruto. Gaara bilangnya sedang ada banyak pekerjaan. Tapi itu bohong. Temari tahu bahwa Gaara bohong.

"Hahahaha!" semuanya tertawa saat mereka bercanda-tawa.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih. Aku sangat senang. Aku sangat senang karena Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dan ini, pesta ulang tahun pertama yang pernah kualami. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto." Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Naruto menengok ke belakang. Ternyata, itu Minato, Kushina, dan Jiraiya.

"Tou-chan..Kaa-chan..Ero-Sennin.." gumam Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat Naruto sedang ngobrol dengan mereka. Yang mereka lihat, Naruto sedang memakan kuenya sambil mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Kata mereka bertiga serempak.

Naruto menangis lagi. "Naruto, kamu tidak usah menangis." Kata Kushina dan Minato seraya memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Arigatou..Arigatou..Kalian sudah datang.." gumam Naruto di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Naruto" kata Minato. Tak terasa air matanya terjatuh.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto melepas pelukannya. Lalu memeluk Jiraiya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Kata Jiraiya sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Naruto, kami punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Kushina sambil mengambil sesuatu di kantung bajunya.

Sebuah album foto, dan 3 ikat kepala Konoha.

"Ini album foto yang berisi foto-foto Aku, Ibumu, dan Jiraiya-sensei." Kata Minato.

"Dan ikat kepala Konoha ini punyaku, Minato, dan Kushina." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Arigatou..Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Ini hadiah terindah bagiku.." kata Naruto sambil menerima 3 ikat kepala Konoha itu dan sebuiah album foto.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Jaga di tempat yang aman. Jangan sampai hilang ataupun rusak. Ok?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ok! Aku akan menyimpannya!" "Dan tak akan kuhilangkan ataupun kurusakan! Kalau itu rusak atau hilang, aku akan menyesal sampai bunuh diri!" seru Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Kami hanya ingin mengetes bagaimana caramu untuk menjaganya." Pinta Minato.

"Dan, chakra kami mulai berkurang. Kami harus meninggalkan kamu, Naruto." Ujar Kushina.

"Iya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah datang." Kata Naruto.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum lembut. "Sayonara, Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina telah menghilang.

"Hayo, Naruto! Ngelamun apa tuh? Ngelamun jorok yeh?" sindir Kiba.

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Enak saja! Kau kalau bicara dipikir dulu dong! Dasar bau anjing!" bentak Naruto.

"Apa katamu? Masih mending dari pada kau, Kyuubi!" bentak Kiba tak kalah kerasnya.

"Aku bangga jadi jinchuriki! Dan yang lebih penting aku lebih kuat dari pada ku yang lemah, Kiba!" bentak Naruto balik.

Dan terjadilah perang ejekan antara Kiba dan Naruto. Kakashi dan Kurenai kelawahan melerai mereka.

Setelah pesta ulang tahun, teman-teman Naruto pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto masih asyik melihat album foto yang telah diberikan oleh Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat foto ayah dan ibunya sedang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan, tertawa bersama, dan berfoto bersama dengan orang tua Sasuke.

Waktu telah menunjukkan 04.30 pagi. Naruto telah tertidur di sofa yang ada di apartemennya. Terlihat 2 orang, berambut kuning dan merah panjang, menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut berwarna oranye pemberian mereka.

**~THE END~**

**Hoo.. Bagaimana, readers? Apa kah bagus? Ku harap, semua readers suka. Dan juga, lumayan agak ngejiplak dari author-author lain. Oh ya, sebelumnyaa….  
**

**Otanjou-bi Omedeto, NARUTO!**

**Naruto: Authoor~! Thx ya udh buat fic khusus ultah gw. N thx juga bwt ucapan selamatnyeehh..**

**Author: No prob. Oh ya, aku rencananya mw buat fic tentang ultahnya Sasori yg pada tanggal 8 Novembeer! Rencananya sih. Tapi, liat aja deh nanti!  
**

**Sasori: Usahain dibikinin ya author. Ato gak, gw bunuh lu! *nyiapin kugutsu***

**Author: I-iya deh.. Ok saatnya..**

**AuthorNaruSaso: REVIEW YAAAA~!**

**P.S: Nge-flame, harus log-in. **


End file.
